Reflections of my Soul
by DivinityofDarkness
Summary: Some people believe that poems are insights into the author's soul, personality, and thoughts. And it seems that certain beybladers believe that too.
1. Cyber Monster

Okay, this is definitely a poem by Tala, and it's about his cyber genetic enhancements that haven't quite worn off yet, inspired by an AMV I watched called "Cyber Soldier" on youtube.

Oh, and kudos to all those people who reviewed my other stories, namely **Elemental Gypsy**, **vlissan**, **blazingfire03**, **SilverKaya**, **wolf's** **lament**, **As Silent As The Shadows**, **kris the ninja pirate**, **Iluvbeyblade**, **FireieGurl**, and **NiennaAngel** though she didn't actually read my stories but replied to my comment So What the heck! And **ColdBlackRaven** didn't read too, just sent me a PM

Tala: It's stupid. I don't write poems. I am not a sap. And you were rambling.

Me: Just because you write poems doesn't make you a sap. And why can't I ramble?

Tala: Because it's stupid. You're stupid.

Me: Shut up or next fic I pair you with a goldfish (!)

Please Read and Review! -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what I am

I didn't know; I never realized

That I wasn't what I was

Not what they said

Not what I believed

Fake

Created

Reborn

A monster

A weapon

A machine

A metal heart

I'm cold; lifeless; dead

But a robot can't die!

Fluid in my veins

I'm bleeding; pouring

But what is inside can't be blood!

Breaking bones

I'm hurt; damaged; scarred

But everything is nuts and bolts!

I don't know what I am

I didn't know; I never realized

That I wasn't what I was

Not what they said

Not what I believed

Fake

Created

Reborn

A monster

A weapon

A machine

Recreated

Reincarnated

I don't know what I am

Freak

Abomination

I don't know what I am

Android

Cyborg

Whatever I am

I'd rather not know

I don't know what I am

I didn't know; I never realized

That I wasn't what I was

Not what they said

Not what I believed

Can't someone tell me

What I am?

I don't think so

Because I don't think you know.

Overhaul

System reboot

Reconfiguration

I'm only taking a rest

System crash

Virus attack

Overload

My head just hurts

Disconfiguration

Complete wipeout

Program failure

I only got sick

Everything I say

**Programmed**

Everything I do

**Programmed**

All that I am

**Programmed**

I don't know what I am

I didn't know; I never realized

That I wasn't what I was

Not what they said

Not what I believed

Fake

Created

Reborn

A monster

A weapon

A machine

I thought I was set free

No more rules

No more restrictions

Freedom at last

But I'm still trapped

I don't know what to do

I can't think

I can't see

I can't speak

I can't breathe

They're coming back again

To save their prized creation

Me

Their monster

Their weapon

Their creation

This is all their fault

And they're coming back

To reinstall my system.


	2. The Things you said

Yet another poem, this one, I haven't decided and I probably never will, but I think it's a poem Kai wrote about **or to, which sounds just about right** his grandfather? Mother! Anything! And if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

Read and Review Please

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You said I was born lucky.

I don't believe in luck.

You said you'd be there for me.

I grew up all alone.

You said I was lively.

I look like I'm dead.

You said I loved the world.

I want to leave it behind.

You said I was growing nicely.

I grew into nothing.

You said I'd turn out fine.

I beg to differ.

You said I was beautiful.

I look in the mirror and laugh.

You said I would be adored.

I don't see flowers at my door.

You said I was loved.

I don't know what it means.

You said I was cared about.

I was treated like a slave.

You said you were all that was left.

I know you have nothing to offer.

You said you could care for me.

I don't want it, I don't need it.

You said to believe in you.

I don't see anything worth the time.

You said to believe in me.

I don't see the point.

You said you loved me.

I don't believe it.

You said I should learn to love.

I don't like learning.

You said I should fight for my beliefs.

I don't believe in anything but me.

You said I should never give up.

I gave up long ago.

You said to trust in you.

I trust only myself.

You said you had faith in me.

I didn't survive by faith.

You said I should have faith.

I don't see why I should.

You said to always hope.

I hope that you'll choke.

Because maybe then

You'd stop talking.


	3. Questions from my Heart

Okay, this one I know what I was writing. It's another poem by Kai, about how he doesn't want to stop fighting, and about how he's questioning all that his mother ever told him because he doesn't know the answers.

Read and Review please! .

**Kai: Why do I have to be so poetic?**

**Me: Can't you be?**

**Kai: It's just a question.**

**Me: Because you aren't not poetic.**

**Kai: That's not an answer.**

**Me: Yes it is. ON WITH THE POEM!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does it mean?

When the world stops caring?

What does it mean?

When you lose all you love?

It means you're alone.

That no one is coming back.

It means you've lost everything

That you have to let go

And let it sweep you away.

But what if you refuse to let go?

What if deep down inside,

You know you have to keep fighting?

What if you believe

That the sun will come out

And shed some light on your life?

What does it mean?

To loose all hope?

What does it mean?

To finally let go?

It means you have to stop fighting.

No matter how much more

You feel you have to go.

It means, once and for all,

You need to stop.

But what if you find it too hard?

What if you just cannot let go,

And forget all that you've ever fought for?

What if you believe

With all your heart and soul

That if you fight, it'll make everything alright?

What would that mean?

What does anything mean?

Why doesn't the world make sense?

How will you pull through?

Who will help you?

Where can you go?

But what if, no matter what,

You still believe that everything will be okay

If you keep fighting?

What if

You're right?

What would that bring?

You told me to fight.

I gave up.

You told me to live.

I let myself go.

You told me to always believe.

But I stopped.

You told me you loved me.

I didn't believe in love.

You said you were all I had.

I turned you down.

You said I should be happy.

I don't know how to be.

And now you tell me everything will be okay.

This time around,

I'm going to listen.


	4. Tala in the Machine

Yet another poem on Tala and his cyber enhancements, and how he feels about them.

**Tala: Poems are for girls.**

**Me: You are a girl-ish anyway. You place your hands on your hips of heaven's sake!**

**Tala: grr...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freak of nature

Heartless prick

Cold, merciless bastard

What else do you call me?

Devil incarnate

Monstrosity

Abomination

What more am I too you?

Your weapon

Your creation

Your possession

How else can you claim me?

You think I'm yours

I think I disagree

They think I should go back

To where I came from

I know I disagree.

I'm not a machine

I'm not a slave

I'm not your servant

But I'm not even human

I thought I was real

I thought I was alive

I thought that I had heart

I can even think on my own

But nothing is real

Nothing is organic

Everything is mechanic

Everything is fake

Metal heart

Computer brain

Programmed thoughts

Just to name a few.

What more do you want

What more must I say

I'm not a human

I'm a cyber freak.

Cybertronic genius

Modern Frankenstein

Ultimate perfection

Did I miss any out?

Left, right, left, right

Move one arm, move the other

Left, right, left, right

Do you get it now?

I am a machine

I was created to serve

They program my every move

But that doesn't mean I go along

I've had just about enough

System shutdown

Power failure

How else can I say

That I'm done here?

**Breaking free.**

_System malfunction._

**My mind is mine**

_System override._

**I've had enough.**

_Ending program._

**All that was, isn't any more.**

_System disconfiguration. _

**I'm taking over.**

_System reconfiguration._

**This is my life, and I'm running the show.**

_System restarted. System running. _

**And everything is working out fine.**

_System check._

_Perfect._


	5. Learning to Love

This poem is a tad bit short, and I purposely wrote it without any pairings in mind **so that you can decide whatever pairing it is depending on your likes, and you'll like the poem anyway. **Brilliant isn't it? Kudos to everyone who actually reads this!

Read and Review please!

This time, no interjections from the characters!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you tell me

What it means to love?

Can you show me

How I should live?

You claim to love me.

Can you show me the proof?

You say I should trust in my heart.

But why should I trust

Something I don't understand?

You tell me to have faith

And that with it, I can survive.

But I'm already surviving.

I just want answers.

And I doubt faith can provide them.

You are always by my side,

Watching over me,

Looking out for me.

But I can handle myself.

So why do you care so much?

You said it was because you loved me.

But what is there to love?

You said I was beautiful.

But what was there left but scars?

You said beauty is within.

But what is within me?

You said you saw something

And it was thanks to love.

I said you were insane

Because I couldn't see anything.

And yet you still come back

Telling me you love me

Telling me you'll always be here

No matter how many questions I have.

I tried to turn you away

Because I didn't understand.

And I still don't.

But you're helping me now.

Just a little bit everyday

With your smile, your touch,

Your undying love and faith.

I just wonder how

You could love me so much

When once upon a time

You didn't know what love meant either.

You said love is something within you.

That all you did was follow your heart.

I think I'll try that one day.

Just for your sake.

You said you'd wait for the day

But you hoped it'd be soon.

I'm still learning, but I promise

I'll love you as much as you love me

One day.


End file.
